In general, accesses by client systems to web pages, web content, or any other resources may be recorded. These records may be combined with demographic data or demographic profiles about the individuals using the client systems. A demographic profile created from user demographics may provide enough information about the typical member of a group to create a mental picture of a hypothetical population of users. Typically, when developing demographic profiles, researchers first try to determine what subgroups or segments exist in an overall population; and then researchers try to create a clear and complete picture of the characteristics of a typical member of each segment of the population. Once these profiles are constructed, the profiles can be used for many things, such as, for example, to develop a marketing strategy, to develop plans, and to make evaluations. Examples of demographics for marketing include age, gender, income level, race, and ethnicity to name a few. In particular, understanding consumer behavior, such as how consumers interact with a particular website, group of websites, or any other resource based on demographics help organizations make better decisions, for example, that improve traffic flow to their website or an objective of their website. In addition, understanding an audience visitation and habits may be useful in supporting advertising planning, buying, and selling.